


Gordon’s first rescue

by liesorlife



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: Gordon rescues a kitten. Written for IR Relief 2020 second half coming where Alan gets jealous of his brothers new best friend.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. The runt

“How are we going to do this?” Jeff asks rubbing his temples, he can feel his hairs turning grey. He has been a single parent for 12 months now and it doesn’t get any easier. 

At first he tried to hire nannies, but the payout to keep the first from suing him after Gordon dyed her skin blue, put electric eels in her bathtub and blew up her wardrobe, destroying all her clothes Nearly bankrupted him! 

The second one didn’t fare much better, quitting, after Gordon trained the neighbours dog to poop in her shoes. 

He never found the third one, and the fourth was sacked when he found her threatening to whip Gordon with a belt when she caught him trying to put her bra on Alan. 

After that, he gave up!

Gordon May only be 6 years old but he’s definitely part Satan. Jeff is sure of it! 

Jeff knows deep down he acts out for his attention but he’s too busy for that kind of nonsense. 

It is Saturday morning, in late September, Gordon wants to go swimming, but John has a party to go too, Virgil isn’t feeling very well, and Scott, his so called reliable eldest child picked up on his dads mood the second he woke up and scarpered to his mates house. 

Jeff only has one pair of hands. And someone is going to be disappointed. He briefly wonders if it is against the law to chain Gordon up in the barn while he takes John to his party and spends the day looking after Virgil. 

But no. He can’t. Gathering up the 4 boys he leads them out to the car. Virgil looks miserable. His face is pale, apart from his nose which is bright red from sneezing. Gordon is sulking. He can’t believe John is getting his way and he has to stay home with his dad and brothers on a Saturday. 

Alan tries to cling to Gordon, but he shakes him off, causing the toddler to fall over in the mud. Alan wet and filthy starts to scream. 

“GORDON!” Jeff shouts at him. They’re already late and now he has to calm down and change Alan. 

Jeff could really use Scott’s help right now. Or anyone’s help. Anyone at all. He silently begs for a miracle as he gets Alan into a fresh diaper and some clean clothes. He’s still crying, but quietly now. 

“Come on sprout let’s get Johnny to his party then we will spend the day together while we look after Virgy and Gordy is in bed in disgrace!” Jeff tells him. 

“Gawdee” Alan says sucking his thumb, his eyes are sore from crying, and his hair is streaked brown with mud. 

“Want Gawdee” Alan insists. 

Of course you do! Jeff thinks, knowing that it will be impossible to punish Gordon when Alan wants to cuddle him. 

Outside Jeff is surprised to find Gordon already in his car seat, strapped in and ready to go. 

“I did it daddy” Virgil tells him croakily. 

“Thanks Virgy, can you get Allie sorted for me too?” Virgil is dependable and reliable. Even with a heavy cold he knows he can always rely on Virgil! 

“Sure” He replies trying to take the little blonde from his dad. 

“No no no no no no no no no!” Alan cries. “WANT GAWDEE!”

“Gordon if you don’t want to spend the day in bed talk to Alan!” Jeff tells him using this as an excuse to try blackmailing the troublesome child. 

Gordon grins up at his dad. It’s not a grin Jeff wants to see, this is his I’m plotting grin, he just knows it. 

Virgil is still wrestling Alan into his car seat, and he’s still struggling and crying for Gordon. His cheeks are red from screaming now. 

“Allie?” Gordon calls. “Allie if you stop screaming daddy will take us to Macdonald’s for lunch!” He tells him. 

Alan Instantly stops screaming and looks at Gordon. 

“Nuggets Gawdee. I want nuggets!” He tells him seriously. 

This gets him a face palm from his dad, who knows he walked straight into Gordon’s trap! 

But at least they’re in the car and ready to leave, and only half an hour later than planned! Dropping John off and promising to be back at 4:30 he takes Alan, Gordon and Virgil to Macdonald’s, using the drive through for convenience. 

“Daddy, I need the toilet” Gordon tells him the second they leave the restaurant. 

“No, what you need is a spanking” Jeff tells him severely, driving off. 

Gordon is in floods of tears by the time they get home, he knows he won’t make it into the house and legs it over to the bush the second he’s released from the car. 

“Get in the house Gordon, and get to your room” Jeff tells him, angrily. 

But Gordon isn’t listening, his attention has been taken up by a cardboard box that has been left near the bush. The box is moving. 

Fear is starting to creep into his bones, anything could have been put in the box. He doesn’t understand why the box as been sealed. 

Ignoring his dad still calling him he opens the box, whatever is in here could need his help. 

It’s a kitten. A small ginger kitten barely old enough to be fully weaned. It’s eyes are open, and it is crying, desperately pitiful mewing that is breaking his heart. It reminds him of Alan! 

Gordon picks up the little furry munchkin and carries it back to the house. He needs his dad. His dad will know what to do to save this life. 

“Daddy! Come see what I found!” Gordon cries out. 

“Gordon! Room!” His dad repeats, not going to let him out of his punishment now. 

“Daddy I need you here” he tries again. He’s still teary from his dads threat. 

“Room or a spanking Gordon. It’s up to you!” Jeff repeats. He’s at the end of his tether now. 

“Fine. I will go and see Virgil!” Gordon tells him ignoring the instruction. This cat needs him. It’s worth getting a spanking if he can save the kitten. 

He brings the kitten into the lounge where Virgil is lying on the sofa. 

“What is that?” Virgil asks, getting a glimpse of the ginger fur in Gordon’s arms. 

“A kitten Virgy. I found it outside in a box but daddy won’t listen to me. I tried to tell him and all he did was threaten to spank me” Gordon starts to cry again. 

“DAD? GET IN HERE!” Virgil cries. 

His dad is in the kitchen dishing up Alan’s chicken nuggets, while his baby sits in his high chair giggling. 

“I am never going to get my lunch at this rate” Jeff tells Alan exasperatedly. “Come on squirt lets go and see what trouble they’re in now!” 

He plucks him out of the chair and settles him on his hip. 

“Gordon! You have made your choice I see” his dad tells him. 

Virgil glances at Gordon sending him a warning look to keep quiet and let him do the talking. 

“Gordon found someone outside dad, someone who needs our help.” Virgil insists. 

“Where?” His dad answers confused. 

“Here” Gordon replies holding out the terrified kitten for his father to see. A hint of defiance still in his voice. 

“Were there anymore Gordo?” His dad asks. 

“No, and the box was sealed daddy, someone just left the cat there to die”. His eyes are brimming with tears, for all his fault Gordon doesn’t understand cruelty, on any level. He’s too young to realise that not all humans are good. It is something he’s going to have to learn the hard way. 

Jeff takes the trembling boy into his arms careful not to squish the kitten or Alan who is still holding. It’s awkward and only made easier when Virgil joins them taking Alan from his father so he can have Gordon. 

Gordon buries his face in Jeffs neck and bawls his heart out. 

“We need to get this little guy or girl to a vet Gordy, run out to the garage and grab one of the boxes out there. I know you don’t want to put them in a box but it’s the safest option. It’s okay. If you stay with him or her, then they’re not going to be afraid.” 

The little baby in the box cries all the way to the vet, not quite as loud as Alan this morning, Gordon thinks! His heart is aching for his new friend, who is snuggled into the hoodie Gordon lined the box with, as he gently strokes their head. 

Gordon and Jeff go into the examining room while Virgil keeps an eye on Alan in the reception area, all thoughts of his cold forgotten as he tries to keep his youngest brother amused, while worrying about what is happening the other side of the door. 

The vet can’t believe what he is being told, by the upset little boy in front of him, and he is going to do all he can to help save the little mite from what would have been a certain death. 

“He is a little bit dehydrated Mr Tracy, and he isn’t fully weaned yet, it’s going to be a long road to recovery. You’ll have to hand rear him. I will prescribe a special formula and he will need to be fed every 4 hours even through the night. If you would prefer I can pop out and visit you at home during the week to check on him, this way he is being stressed by the constant trips back and fourth. Just a word of warning, it’s not going to be cheap Mr Tracy, and if you decide to do this I can’t guarantee he will make it.” 

Jeff looks at Gordon who clearly isn’t listening and is giving the cat his undivided attention. Jeff for once is glad Gordon isn’t paying attention. 

“Money isn’t an object, anything you can do will be greatly appreciated” Jeff replies. 

“Okay then!” The vet replies smiling. He gives Gordon a lesson in how to give the kitten a bottle, Gordon can’t help giggling at the way he latches on to the teat and gulps down the milk like he hasn’t been fed in a week, which Gordon realises sadly may just be true. 

Jeff purchases a basket, the milk, several bottles, a litter box and a big bag of kitty litter, and let’s Gordon choose a few toys for him to play with. 

Gordon transfers his hoodie into the bottom of the basket for his new friend so he has a smell he’s becoming to associate with trust as he’s put into yet another strange box. And back into the car. 

*TB*

Waiting for them at home are two angry boys. One ginger hair with aquamarine eyes, and the other taller, with ocean blue eyes and the blackest hair. As different as night and day are Jeffs eldest and middle child, but their scowls are identical! 

“Crap! John!” He thinks. Wandering what time it is, looking at the clock in the car he realises he should have been picking John up an hour ago! 

“Gordon take the cat into the dining room, close the door behind you, and you can let him out for an explore. Remember what the vet said, one room at a time, I will bring you some food in a bit, if you’re anything like me you’re starving!” Jeff tells him. 

Scott and Johns anger becomes confusion as Gordon climbs down from his booster seat with the cat basket and heads straight into the house without even greeting them. 

“What’s going on dad?” Scott asks. Getting Alan out of the car. 

It’s Alan who answers him. 

“Gawdee was bad again and daddy was going to smack him then he didn’t but Gawdee cried now we have a cat.” Is Alan’s explanation. 

“Dad?” Scott repeats now he’s confused and angry! 

“Gordon found a kitten in a cardboard box over by the bush round the side of the house, I’m sorry John I didn’t think we would be this long.” His dad explains. 

“That’s okay dad, I called Scott when I couldn’t get hold of you. You owe him 20 dollars for the taxi” John tells him. 

“Dad?” Virgil sniffs. “Can I go to bed now?” 

“Want anything to eat Virg?” Scott asks, placing his hand on his brothers forehead. 

“I asked dad Scott” Virgil replies grumpily, before sneezing all over him. 

“Yuck Virg!” Scott tells him. “Cover your nose and go to bed already!” Scott laughs. 

“Enough already. Scott go and start dinner, Virgil go to bed and I will bring you something to drink.” His dad tells them, breaking up their argument. 

“Why do I have to cook dinner” Scott whines. “Your our dad. You should be cooking for us!” 

“Sure” Jeff replies grinning, handing Alan over. “You can give Alan a bath!” 

“I will cook dinner!” Scott laughs handing him back with a grin of his own. 

*TB*

Gordon is sitting on the floor in the dining room with the cat asleep on him, curled up into a tiny ball, gentle purrs escaping with each breathe. 

Gordon is in love. 

A knock on the door disturbs him from his thoughts and he smiles as his dad pokes his head round the door. Bringing the promised plate of food. 

“Hey Gordy, how is the patient?” His dad asks. 

“Sleeping daddy. He played with me for a bit though. Look!” He tells him holding his hand up with his now home to several scratches. 

“He didn’t mean to draw blood, he licked it off again after” Gordon tells his dad seriously. 

Jeff joins him on the floor and slips his arm around his shoulders. 

“You know Gordo, I had hoped it would be several more years before I became a grandfather! You know you will have to feed him even during the night?” He asks. 

Gordon nods. “Yeah but I don’t know what’s going to happen on Monday when I have to go to school and you’re at work” 

“I wanted to talk to you about that, I know you didn’t want a nanny, but there is another solution. One I should have swallowed my pride and implemented months ago” 

“What is it daddy?” He asks. 

“Grandma offered to move in to help after your mom died, I kept putting her off thinking I could look after you properly but today has shown me I really can’t.”

“Grandma!” Gordon’s eyes light up with excitement. “Yes daddy! When is she moving in?” 

“She will be here tomorrow Gordo. As for this little man. How about I take the night shifts so you can get some sleep? And grandma will help out while you’re at school” 

“You promise you will look after him for me?” Gordon asks. 

“Of course, he’s part of the family now” Jeff assures him. 

“His name is Bradley Daddy!” Gordon tells him. 

Jeff doesn’t question the name choice. Instead he just strokes the little cat still asleep on Gordon’s knee. 

And starts to pray that his first ever grandchild makes it through.


	2. The longest night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be more than 2 chapters long!

Gordon and Jeff make a schedule for feeding Bradley, Gordon’s shift finishing at 8pm half an hour later than his usual bedtime, as Jeff takes the night feeds at midnight, 4am and 8am before Gordon takes over at midday. 

Alan doesn’t understand why Gordon has been in the dinning room since they got home. His dad usually punished him by locking him in his room, and his dad was furious with him earlier. 

“Daddy?” Alan asks quietly tugging at his dads trousers to get his attention. Jeff has already put him to bed once, but since he graduated from the crib to his big boy bed he’s been impossible to keep in one place! 

Groaning, Jeff bends down to pick him up. 

Sitting the troublesome 2 year old on his knee, turned to face him, Jeff smiles. “What is it sprout, I put you to bed once already” he tries to sound authoritative but he knows he’s failing miserably, he’s never been able to resist anything his children ask when they give him that look! 

“Did you hurt Gawdee?” Alan asks seriously. 

Jeff is shocked, he has no idea where Alan would have possibly got that idea from. 

“No, of course I didn’t, I would never hurt your brother Allie, why would you think that?” Jeff asks. 

“You said you were going to smack him and then you sent him to the dining room and he hasn’t come out in ages and he won’t let me in and I want Gawdee” Alan tells him. 

“Oh Allie, you know I wouldn’t actually hit him or you, or Virgy, or Johnny or Scotty, come on it’s almost Gordon’s bed time let’s go and see him” Jeff tells him. 

“You mean he isn’t deaded?” Alan asks, still not convinced. 

“Alan! He’s fine let’s go and get him” Jeff confirms standing up and sweeping Alan into his arms. 

They find Gordon still on the dining room floor, but Bradley is no longer asleep on him. Instead the little cat is running around the room chasing the wind up mouse Gordon bought for him. 

“Someone is lively tonight Gordo!” Jeff tells him fondly. 

“We have come to see if you’re all right and if you need anything. It’s nearly bed time kid” 

“We are okay. I was about to get ready for his feed and dad, his litter tray stinks worse than Allies diapers!” Gordon tells his baby brother grinning. 

“I don’t use them for that anymore. Daddy tell him! I use the potty now!” Alan cries, distraught at the accusations. 

“Gordon!” Jeff tells him, one eyebrow raised. 

“Okay fine! But it’s true!” Gordon insists. “I cleaned the litter tray though daddy” He adds proudly. 

Jeff is saved from further arguing when an alarm sounds. And Gordon jumps up from his spot on the floor and starts to prepare Bradley’s supper. 

Jeff watches as Bradley runs over to him, knowing there is food in it for him and clambers into Gordon’s lap, mewing hungrily. 

Bradley finishes the whole bottle in record time. Before letting out a huge lawn and settling down for a snooze. 

“Daddy, can I sleep in here tonight?” Gordon asks. 

“Nope, you know the deal Gords, bed after the 8pm feed and I will see you in the morning.” Jeff tells him. 

Jeff was expecting him to put up a fight and he’s ready for him, he’s surprised when he gives in so easily and places Bradley in the cat bed they purchased, only for him to leap straight back out and climb into a discarded cardboard box instead. 

“Come on you two bed time” Jeff picks them both up, Alan on one hip, Gordon on the other. And carries them both upstairs. “Couple more months and you’ll be too big for me to do this!” Jeff tells them lovingly as he enters the bathroom and helps them do their teeth. This is when he knows that they’re both tireder than they’ll admit too, as neither of them make a fuss as he scrubs their faces clean and leads them into Alan’s room first. 

“Pick some clean pyjamas Allie” Jeff tells him opening the draw on his dresser, 

“These ones with the dinodoors!” Alan replies. Handing Jeff a pair of bright blue pyjamas with feet covered in all different types of dinosaurs. Jeff gets him dressed and settled in his race car bed, planting a kiss on his forehead before leaving with Gordon. Remembering to leave the nightlight on for him. 

“Okay Gordon, your turn.” 

“Daddy I can get ready for bed myself now. I don’t need help” Gordon insists. 

“Okay, I will just have a rest on your bed while you get ready Gordo” Jeff tells him, smiling at his sons attempt at independence. He knows this would be a lot faster with his help but let’s Gordon get his pyjamas on and get himself into bed. 

“Get some sleep sweetie, and I will see you in the morning and don’t worry about Bradley I will do the next three feeds, you need to sleep. Or you’ll make your self sick and you won’t be able to look after him” Jeff says, pulling the blanket up and over his shoulders. 

Gordon is asleep in minutes and Jeff feels free to leave him, leaving the door slightly open he goes back downstairs to get ready for his moms arrival in the morning, before chasing his remaining children to bed for the evening. 

Jeff, together with the help of John and Scott have gotten one of the ranches 3 spare bedrooms ready, airing it out, hoovering, polishing and making the room feel like a bedroom and not the neglected space it was previously. 

The midnight feed goes as expected. Bradley even allows Jeff to stroke him and play with him for a bit, before losing interest and going back to his box. He has dragged the hoodie Gordon left in the cat bed over to the box, and settles back down. 

“Well that was a waste of 10 dollars!” Jeff thinks laughing to himself as he slips out the room and leaves the cat to his nap and to try and get some sleep himself, as he knows he has to be up in 3 and a half hours for the 4am feed. 

*TB*

His alarm wakes him up with 10 minutes to spare, resisting the urge to hit the snooze button and go straight back to sleep, Jeff drags himself out of bed. He made a promise to Gordon to do this, and he would never be able to forgive himself if he let him down at the first hurdle. 

Weary and sleep deprived, he walks down the stairs and into the dining room. 

Gordon is asleep on the floor, on his stomach, his head resting on his outstretched arm, near the now empty cardboard box as little Bradley is asleep on his back. Curled up in a ball with his paws covering his eyes. 

Jeff realises he should have expected this! 

Bradley disturbed by the visitor leaps down and joins him. Mewing for food. 

“You only like me because I bring food don’t you Bradders!” Jeff laughs, dangling the bottle in front of his eyes, before picking him up for his feed. Smiling happily as he latches on to the tear and starts to drink. His suspicions are confirmed when he sets him down and he goes straight back to Gordon. 

“Come on Gordon, lets get you back to bed” Jeff tells him gently. Lifting him up from the floor. 

“Wanna stay here daddy” he mumbles sleepily, his eyes never fully opening. 

“You will be a lot more comfortable in your own bed kid” Jeff insists. 

“Daddy stay here” he repeats. 

Jeff gives up, it isn’t worth arguing over at 4:30 in the morning. He comes back with Gordon’s pillow and duvet and gets him as comfortable as he possibly can on the floor and leaves them too it. 

But tomorrow he is sleeping in his own bed! He resolves. 

*TB*

“Daddeeeeeee daddeeeee dadddeeeee” 

Jeff can hear Alan’s cries long before the boy has made it into his bedroom. 

“Allie? What’s wrong?”

“DADDEEEEE GAWDEEES GONE!” He screams. 

“It’s okay he’s down stairs in the dining room” Jeff reassures him wiping his tear stained face with his pyjama top. 

“But I always have cuddles from Gawdee when I wake up. Daddeee I need Gawdee” he whimpers. 

“I know squirt I know, how about cuddles from me instead this morning and we will go and get Gordon some breakfast in a few hours?” Jeff asks. 

“No” Alan replies pouting. He lets out a huff, fold his arms and stamps his foot before glaring at his dad, daring him to get angry. 

Sleep deprived, Jeff is not in the mood for this, he has hoped that Alan would sleep until at least 7, but it’s 5:30. He closes his eyes. And counts to 5 in his head to try and calm down. Opening them Alan is still there by the bed glaring at him. 

“Get in here or I will put you back in your own bed after breakfast and you’ll stay there for an hour as punishment, and you won’t be allowed to see Gordon later” Jeff tells him. 

Alan maybe only 2, but he isn’t stupid. He knows from watching his big brothers that this is his daddy’s do as I say or else voice! So he allows his dad to pick him up and snuggles into him. In Jeffs arms he is fast asleep again in minutes. 

“Much better!” Jeff thinks as he too tries to go back to sleep. 

*TB*

Alan is back at him an hour later, demanding his brother but also now his breakfast! Jeff gives up on getting anymore sleep. 

“Ugh Alan you’re soaking” Jeff grimaces, he is getting there with the potty but he still has accidents, especially at night. He is also super sensitive about it, desperate to grow up like his brothers. 

“Come on let’s get you cleaned up”. Jeff tells him, not making a big deal about getting him changed into a clean diaper and clothes. 

“Now let’s go and get you some breakfast, and then I promise you we will go and see Gordy, and remember grandma is coming to live with us today. Won’t that be fun?” Jeff tells him as he walks him down the stairs, holding his hand so Alan can practise the stairs. 

*TB*

Breakfast at the weekend is so different. During the week he has 5 noisy children fighting over cereal, arguing over the bathroom and panicking about missing school books and undone homework. But Sunday’s it is usually just him and Gordon, for the first shift, until the smell of pancakes starts to waft upwards to John, Virgil and Scott and he ends up with the second shift. 

But this morning he drags John, Virgil and Scott out of bed at 7am ignoring their protests and complaints. 

Scott being the most vocal, having not gone to sleep until 4am as he was studying for a physics test, but today he is accepting no excuses. 

“Your grandma is arriving at 10. I want you guys to get the kitchen, living room scrubbed clean, I know you did the bedroom yesterday but I need you to work together in this. Virgil how are you feeling now?” Jeff asks, if he still isn’t well he doesn’t want to tire him out. 

“Terrible dad!” Virgil confirms. 

“Okay Virgy, have something to eat then back to bed”. 

Virgil waits until his dads back is turned before mouthing “suckers” to his brothers and sticking his tongue out, and fleeing back to his room to watch tv. 

“What’s Gordon going to do dad? It’s not fair that we end up having to do all the cleaning here” Scott asks. Still upset that he is being forced to spend his entire weekend cleaning. 

“Gordon, Allie and I will take on the dinning room” Jeff tells them. 

Scott isn’t happy but he knows better than to argue. Arguing right now and he will be spending the afternoon cleaning too. 

*TB*

Gordon is cleaning the litter tray when his dad and brother arrive with his promised breakfast. 

“Gawdee!” Alan declares running over to him “Gawdee I made you breakfast!” 

“Great. I’m starving. Hey dad! Guess what? Bradley is a lot easier to potty train than Alan is. Can we keep Bradley and just give Alan away?” He asks. 

“Gordon! Do you want breakfast?” Jeff threatens. 

“Yeah, I just said I was starving!” Gordon replies rolling his eyes. 

“Then don’t pick on your brother!” 

“Okay fine, we will let Alan stay” Gordon tells him generously. “Hey Allie you want to play with us for a bit while daddy cleans the dinning room ready for grandma getting here?” 

“Gordon do you have me bugged?” Jeff asks, it would not surprise him if there were hidden cameras installed all over the house. 

“No” Gordon replies innocently. 

“Mmm just eat your breakfast Gordon, then go and get dressed, and brush your teeth” Jeff orders. 

Together the three of them get the dinning room clean, Jeff giving Alan a rag of his own to wipe down the table and chair legs and anything else he can reach. Gordon joins in when Bradley falls asleep and between the three of them they get everything clean and organised in record time. 

“Leave Bradley here for a bit Gords, and come and greet your grandma, she should be here in about 15 minutes” 

“Does she know about him yet?” Gordon asks. 

“Nope. I thought we would surprise her!” His dad replies grinning. 

Jeff even talks Virgil into joining them outside to greet their grandma and the 6 of them are all laughing and joking as her car pulls into the drive way.


	3. Let them eat cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandma moves in!

Jeff and the boys watch as grandma steps out of her car. A brief pause before they run over to her, Alan throwing himself at her legs. Who doesn’t hesitate to pick up her youngest grandchild. 

“Ooh your getting heavy Allie” She tells him, smiling indulgently at the happy smile on his face. 

“I’m bigger than Gawdee now” he tells her. 

“You are not Allie. You’ll never be bigger than me and I’m a daddy now so I’m better than you” Gordon replies. 

Grandma looks at Jeff confused. 

“Congratulations mom, you’re a great grandma now!” He confirms. “Come on in and we will show you. Scott, John grab your grandmas luggage and bring it up to the guest room” Jeff barks orders at them. 

“What did your last slave die of” John grumbles under his breath. 

“He choked on his P45!” Jeff replies. “Just do it John” 

John isn’t happy but he knows he has no choice when his dad is in this mood. 

Gordon leads them through the house and into the dining room. Bradley is tearing round the room chasing a fly. 

“A cat Jeff? Really?” She asks. As if he doesn’t have enough problems is a pet really a good idea?! 

“Yeah Gordon found him trapped in a cardboard box. I thought it might teach the boys some responsibility” Jeff tells her. “And look at him, my beautiful baby grandson, he needs a family. Why not this one?” 

Bradley chooses this moment to catch and eat the fly. 

“Good boy!” Gordon gushes, proud of the little cats first kill! 

“Gordon that’s disgusting!” Grandma tells him. But she’s smiling. Maybe Jeff is right. This will be good for the boys. 

“Who wants to help me unpack?” She asks. Unenthusiastic groans met her request, including she notes with amusement from Jeff. 

“Okay but there are treats in some of the boxes, I guess you guys don’t need them” grandma laughs. 

That’s changed their attitudes! 

“Upstairs there are five boxes one with each of your names on, you sort out the boxes and then you get your present” she tells the boys. 

“What about Bradley grandma, he doesn’t know how to unpack?” Gordon asks. 

“Leave him with me. I will get to know my great grandchild, you go on upstairs with your brothers” she tells him. 

They spend all day lugging in boxes and unpacking. It’s hard gruelling work and Gordon is only given breaks to feed his cat, and teaching grandma how to do it as he will be at school in the morning. 

It takes most of the day, but finally the room is ready, everything neatly packed away. 

Until grandma opens up her wardrobe and everything from Alan’s box falls on her. “ALAN BARTLETT TRACY!” She calls furious. 

“Yes grandma” he replies poking his head round the door. 

“Come here young man” she tells him sternly. 

Alan toddles over to her, still oblivious to what’s about to happen. Giving her his best smile. 

“Come on let’s get this put away properly then we will go and yell at Scott for not supervising properly” she tells him. 

*TB*

She finds Scott lying on the sofa in the lounge. The tv is on but he is clearly not watching it. He has a book lying open on his chest, staring up at the ceiling, tired from staying up nearly all night and extremely cranky. He’s not in the mood to be disturbed. 

“You were supposed to be supervising Scott. You’re just lucky nothing got broken. You had one job. Just one. Now I have moved in you will all respect my rules and my authority when your dad isn’t around. Because you didn’t do what I asked you aren’t getting dessert” grandma tells him. 

“That isn’t fair!” Scott protests, jumping up from the sofa. “Dad?!” 

“Nope I’m staying out of this. If your grandmother doesn’t think you have earned dessert then you don’t get dessert Scott” he replies. 

“Gordon? Surely you have a plan to get rid of her too?” Scott asks him, outraged at the injustice. 

“Nope, I love having grandma around. She said I can watch the Olympic trials next Saturday morning even though they start at 2 in the morning.” Gordon replies. 

“What?!” Jeff replies. “Gordon you are not staying up all night. You’re only 6 years old.” 

“Yes He is, I thought this could be a bonding session for us, and you’re out of town on that business trip remember?” She tells Jeff, placing the biggest chocolate cake on the table. 

“We will talk about it later” Jeff tells her exasperated. But they all know Gordon was planning to stay up all night anyway, this way it’s authorised and he can’t get grounded for it. 

“Grandma, if you just let me have one small slice of that cake I will never disobey you ever again” Scott pleads changing the topic of conversation back to the cake. 

“Ever?” She replies, one eyebrow raised in suspicion. 

“Well for a week! I promise. Anything you ask. I will bath Alan, I will take Gordon to the pool without complaining, I will stop John from climbing on the roof at midnight to look at the stars and I will even help Virgil with his homework. Please. Just one slice of cake” Scott begs. 

“Climbing the roof at midnight?” Their dad asks, glaring at his middle son, who can feel his face going bright red. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?” 

“Ooo Johnny looks like a tomato even more now than normal” Gordon tells him giggling. Which causes Alan to join in. 

“SILENCE” their dad roars causing even Scott to cower. As a hushed silence falls over the dining room. 

“Upstairs all of you I want pyjamas on and you’re all in bed. I will take care of the cat, so don’t even think about coming back downstairs Gordon” 

Gordon, Alan and Virgil have done nothing wrong and Virgil isn’t taking this lying down. Standing up, and shielding his baby brothers from harm he squares up to his father. 

“No. They haven’t done anything wrong dad. I’m not letting you punish them for Scott and Johns stupidity”. 

“Whatever. Just stay out of my sight until tomorrow morning” He tells them, before realising Gordon has already fled the room. 

Jeff starts to cover up the cake. 

“Jeff?” Grandma asks. “What was that about?” 

“I don’t know. But sometimes I just get the feeling that none of them have any respect for me” he tells her sadly. 

“Treat them like that and I’m not surprised” she tells him. “Son, why did you finally give in and ask me to come and live with you?” 

“Gordon” He replies. 

“What happened?” She asks. 

“He got upset and I threatened him with a spanking instead of listening to him. I almost hit him mom, and he was trying to tell me he needed my help and I was so angry I didn’t listen. It scared me mom. He’s a good kid at heart and I could have destroyed that yesterday. Alan is convinced I hurt his brother even now and I don’t know how to be a parent anymore, everything is so much harder, now I’m alone, than I thought it would be” 

“Oh Jeff. You aren’t alone. You have never been alone. You have 5 beautiful boys. One precious little grandson, and you have me. I found it hard raising you, and you were an only child and I had your dad to help! No one would expect you to do this alone, and Lucy would be so proud of you, she’s always going to be with you Jeff and I’m here now. Everything is going to be fine. Now why don’t we go and cut the cake and round the boys up” she tells him kindly. Her hands massaging his shoulders. 

“Even Scott?” He asks her. 

“Even Scott” she confirms. “I can’t really say no cake, it’s cruel and unusual punishment!” 

They go to Gordon first. Knowing he will be with Bradley. He’s curled up in the corner with Bradley on his lap and to Jeffs disappointment he’s crying. 

“Gordy? Come here” he asks him his voice gentle and loving. “I’m sorry darling I shouldn’t have shouted at you. I bought you cake” 

“Why are you always so angry daddy? I tried so hard to be good today. I did what you said and you still got mad” he sobs. 

Jeff joins him on the floor. Wrapping his arms around him and letting him cry it out. How does he explain to him that he hasn’t done anything wrong. That it is him that is struggling to cope and takes it out on those he cares about most. 

“I know Gordy. I know. But I promise things are going to change. And you have my permission to stay up late next Saturday to watch the Olympic trials. I know that it is important to you, and just think by next week the little one should be big enough to join you!” 

“Can he sleep on my bed tonight?” Gordon asks hopefully. 

“No, not while he is being hand reared. When he’s on solid food then yes he can but just be patient for a few more days”. His dad tells him, handing him a slice of cake and a fork. 

“Okay” Gordon replies, giving in easily for once. Which despite Jeffs promise to himself makes him suspicious! 

“You okay squid, I have some more apologies to make” his dad asks once the cake has been devoured. 

“Yeah, cake always helps dad” he replies grinning. 

“Bed in about half an hour gordo” His dad tells him getting up. 

“8 o’clock right?” Gordon reminds him of their deal. 

“8 o’clock Gordo” His dad confirms. 

*TB*

Alan is already in his pyjamas and in bed asleep when Jeff makes it Upstairs Virgil is sitting on the bed with him, glaring up at him as he enters the room. 

“Virgil I bought you a bribe to say sorry” Jeff tells him. 

“You think I’m that immature that I can be bribed with cake?” Virgil asks with contempt. 

“Is it working?” His dad replies. 

“Okay fine. But next time I want a motorcycle!” Virgil tells him with a grin. 

“Absolutely not!” His dad replies. “Thanks for getting Alan to bed for me, I will save his for breakfast. 

“Cake for breakfast, sugar and E-numbers then leave him with grandma while you’re at work?” Virgil tells him with a grin. “I thought you wanted to keep this one!” 

“Maybe not!” His dad replies laughing. “We okay Virg?” 

“Yeah we are okay dad.” He replies shovelling cake into his mouth. 

2 down 2 to go Jeff thinks as he knocks on Johns door. 

Johns voice on the other side is muffled as he shouts “COME IN!” 

Finding him under the bed looking for a book he’s sure is in this room somewhere. 

“I bought you cake as a peace offering” His dad tells him. 

“Thanks. Leave it on the desk!” John replies not bothering to wriggle back from under his bed. 

“Okay John, I will see you in the morning”

“Night dad” he replies indifferent to his dads attempt to apologise. 

Jeff chuckles to himself as he leaves the room. “Remember no more climbing the roof in the middle of the night!”

Scott is a different story. Angry at being told off for trying to keep his brother safe he has not bothered obeying his dads orders and is instead chucking his stuff into boxes with the intentions of moving out. 

“Scott? What are you doing?” Grandma asks. 

“Leaving home” the angry teenager replies. 

“And where May I ask are you going to live?” She queries trying not to laugh. 

“With Uncle Lee” Scott replies tersely. “Now if you don’t mind I’m busy” 

“Lee is on a trip to the moon Scott and won’t be back for 2 years” Jeff advises him. 

“I know. I’m going to go on the next shuttle and head up there, I’m not staying here to be threatened and treated like a second class citizen anymore. I get blamed for everything. It isn’t fair and I’m not standing for it anymore” Scott insists. His eyes flashing with anger. 

“Scott calm down, have some cake” His grandma tells him. 

“I’m not going to be that easy to bribe!” Scott tells them disgusted. 

“You aren’t leaving home Scott.” His dad adds, “get this stuff packed away, now”. 

“Leave the cake” is the only reply he gives them as he flops down on his bed. 

His dad laughs. “I will see you in the morning Scott” 

“Whatever” He replies angrily. 

His dad gives up and leaves him to it. 

Grandma, however isn’t ready to accept defeat as easily. 

Sitting down on the bed next to her eldest grandson she runs her hand through his hair, and is surprised when he doesn’t pull away or protest. 

“I’m sorry I shouted at you Scott. It’s been a really long day for everyone, why don’t we start over in the morning?” She asks him. 

He turns his head to look at her and smiles. 

“I’m glad you’re here grandma” he tells her sincerely. “If only so you can deal with Alan and Gordon so I don’t have to be a referee anymore.” 

“Are they really that bad?” She asks apprehensive now. 

“You’ll see. They fight over everything. Alan always wants to be where Gordon is. No matter what he is doing. Gordon will get angry and lash out and end up getting punished which makes things worse not better. You have your work cut out dealing with the terrible two and I don’t envy you at all” Scott tells her laughing now. 

“I’m sure we can work it out between us, want your cake Scotty?” She asks. 

“Yes please” He replies smiling. 

Grandma gives his hair one last ruffle before leaving him to his cake. 

“Clean this mess up Scott!” She tells him grinning on her way back out the room. 

*TB*

“Well that went better than I expected for the first day!” She tells Jeff later on that evening, and everyone is finally asleep. “They are going to be okay Jeff. You know that right?” 

“Yeah I know.” 

They are sitting at the dinning room table watching Bradley run round the room chasing a ball with a bell inside. 

“He’s cute Jeff.” She tells him smiling. 

“Yeah he is adorable. I can’t deny that!”


	4. the ugly side of jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan hates that Bradley is taking away his brother from him, and is going to do something about it.

With Grandma around, life for the Tracy family settles down into a routine. One that is different from what they are used to. Grandma is strict, but she is fair. But some of her rules are hard for them to swallow. Scott, Virgil, John, and Gordon all hate the homework before tv rule! But they love having someone there for them when they get home from school, with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk on the table for them. Even if the cookies are burned and taste like feet!

She kept her promise of letting Gordon stay up all night to watch the Olympic trials, and more importantly helped Gordon feed Bradley, who is growing fast and almost ready for solid food. The vet has been out to visit and is thrilled with the little cats’ progress. 

Despite Jeffs objections, Gordon is still sleeping in the dinning room, and after three days of telling him off for sneaking down in the middle of the night he has finally given in and let him sleep in there until Bradley is old enough to sleep wherever he likes. Grandma has taken over the night feeds, so Jeff can sleep properly, as his sleep deprived temper tantrums rattle the walls, and scare Alan. 

It is Monday morning and the start of another frantic week. Jeff has a meeting in New York on Wednesday and has spent the weekend packing for his three day stay, his plan is to leave on Tuesday and come home on Thursday, even though he has only just returned from his last business trip, the boys are used to not having him round much.

Grandma walks Gordon, John, and Virgil to the elementary school in the village, with Alan in his pushchair, while Scott gets on the bus to the middle school, sitting on the back seat and waving at his brothers as the bus drives off around the corner. 

*TB*

Alans world

Alan is a little blonde whirlwind of energy, that doesn’t stop from waking up to going to bed, he refuses point blank to nap during the day. He loves having his grandma to himself far more than the horrible nannies his daddy used to hire! Nanny number one had no sense of humour, neither did number two and three, and number 4 was cruel and nasty, constantly threatening him, and tried to hit Gawdee with a belt. No way was he letting her get away with that, he screamed the house down until he got his dads attention, saving his brother from getting hurt. 

Gawdee was almost so much fun to play with, but after he started school he didn’t want to play as much when he got home, he would shout at him and tell him to go away, or push him over and get shouted at by daddy or Scotty. 

Then he got that darned cat, now he never sees him. Gawdee loves that cat more than he loves anything else in the world, even those disgusting celery things he is always eating, and certainly far more than he loves him. 

It has been a week since he got the cat, and he is sick of it taking up all his time and attention. Waiting for grandma to fall asleep on the sofa before having to do the afternoon school run, he sneaks out of his room where he has been put down to take his nap, despite his fervent protests that he is not tired. Carefully climbing over the baby gate at the top of the stairs, he toddles down the stairs and out into the hallway. Checking to make sure Grandma is still asleep, he opens the dinning room door. 

Bradley is batting a ball around the room and doesn’t stop playing when he walks into the room. Even the cat ignores him he thinks. 

“Kitty” He calls. “Come on” He says, trying to tempt it out of the room so he can put it outside. Getting frustrated then the cat ignores him still intent on chasing the ball. 

He grabs the cat around the middle, causing the startled animal to Miaow loudly in protest and swipe at the assailant with his claws. 

“OW!” He howls in pain, dropping Bradley roughly down on to the floor, and he flees to the corner of the room, hiding, crouched down, ears flat against his head behind the inflatable mattress Gordon has been sleeping on. 

Running over to it, he grabs tries to grab the terrified cat a second time, only a loud noise behind him stops him in his tracks. 

“ALAN BARTLETT TRACY!” 

Looking round to the source of the noise, he is shocked to find Grandma standing there, looking angrier than she did on yesterday morning when Gawdee put slime in her church shoes. Shuddering at the memory of Gawdee crying after she spanked him and banished him to this room until this morning. 

He doesn’t speak, as she closes the door behind her and sits down at one of the chairs. 

“Come here Alan” She tells him. Picking him up and sitting him on her lap. 

“What did you do to Bradley?” 

Gulping back his years he mumbles something so incoherent even he doesn’t know what it is he is trying to say. 

“Try again Alan” she asks him. 

“I want Gawdee to like me again” He tells her wailing. “He doesn’t want me now he has that cat, so I was going to put it outside, and it scratched me!” 

“Oh Allie, Gordon loves you, but you have to realise that Bradley needs a lot of care and attention at the moment, once he is bigger and exploring the house, Gordon will have a lot more time but you have got to be patient.”

“Are you mad?” he asks fearfully. 

“A little, but I understand you are feeling neglected, but it doesn’t mean you can be cruel to an innocent creature Allie, and when I go to pick your brothers up from school, they will be getting their sweets as normal and you will not.” she pronounces his sentence sternly. 

She lifts him down to the floor after checking the scratch on his arm, it hasn’t penetrated the skin and is not bleeding, satisfied that he is okay, she turns her attention to the still scared cat who is poking his head up tentatively now all the shouting has finished. 

“Bradley” she calls, smiling as the cat’s ears prick at the sound of his name. she dangles the fish on the pole that Jeff bought home from his business trip, laughing as he jumps up from his hiding spot and attacks the fish. 

*TB*

“What is wrong with Allie?” Gordon asks.

He doesn’t understand why Alan isn’t allowed any sweets, on the walk back from school. Grandma always lets them have a small bag of sweets. But his younger brother is sitting sullenly in the pushchair and has not even greeted them like he usually does. Looking at Grandma he is confused. 

“Allie is being punished” she explains, not giving any details as she wants to get them home first.

“Why?” Gordon asks. 

“I will explain when we get home, I need to speak to you” She replies.

“Am I in trouble?” A hint of fear in his voice as he racks his brain for any pranks he hasn’t been punished for in the last week. 

“No, unless you know something I don’t!” she replies with a grin. 

“Nope, I have been really good today” Gordon tells her. “My teacher only told me off once, and I wasn’t made to stay inside at recess or stand in the corner” 

“What were you told off for?” Unsure she really wants to know. 

“Talking too much” he replies. 

“Why doesn’t that surprise me!” She tells him smiling. 

The walk in the late summer sunshine is pleasant and they all know that soon it will be too cold for this, and Grandma will have to drive them too and from school, but for now they are going to make the most of it. 

Turning into the driveway, Gordon starts to run up to the house followed by Virgil and the two boys make it into an unofficial race, laughing as Virgil makes up the head start Gordon got and they reach the porch at the same time, laughing and panting as they wait for Grandma to catch up. John is trailing behind, happily daydreaming, and not even aware that they are home already. 

“Virgil, John, Kitchen, Homework, now” Grandma barks at the two elder boys. “Gordon, Alan come with me” 

Still convinced that he is about to be punished Gordon follows Grandma and Alan into their dad’s office. 

“I wanted to talk to you about Bradley, Gordon. I know that you have been spending a lot of time looking after him, and it is admirable, and your father and I are very proud of you.” 

Gordon can sense a but coming here. 

“However, this afternoon, Alan tried to let him out as he thinks you love Bradley more than you love him. He was caught and punished, and he won’t be doing it again, but Gordy sweetheart can you please try to consider his feelings a bit more? He wants to spend time with you, like he used to.” 

“I do consider his feelings, why else would I have slimed you yesterday. I was trying to entertain him! And you spanked and grounded me for it!” Gordon reminds her indignantly.

Burying her head in her hands, she groans inwardly. 

“Wow, you look just like daddy then” Gordon tells her laughing. 

She grabs him by the arms and drags him onto her lap, wrapping her arms around him and joins in his laughter. 

“Okay, do me a deal. Entertain Allie and spend time with him without pulling pranks on me – or your brothers – and I won’t tell you off!” Grandma tells him. “He needs you Gordon, you know you are his favourite” 

“I am everyone’s favourite, and can I still prank dad?” he replies, realising that she never added him to the list.

“NO!” she replies. “Now go and get your homework done” 

“I can’t I need your help with it, I have to do these flashcards with words on and spell them” he tells her. 

“Come on then, lets go and join your brothers and get it done, then you can go and play with Bradley, but only if you take Allie with you” 

“Okay” he shrugs jumping down from her knee and joining his brothers in the kitchen. 

They are just finishing up, when the door swings open and Scott stomps in, slamming it behind him. Dumping his bag on the floor by the door and continuing his stomping through the house, silently, as he walks to the fridge and starts pulling out ingredients for a snack.

“Hi Scott” Grandma says to him, unimpressed by his rudeness and lack of greeting. 

“Grrr” He grumbles back, slamming the fridge door shut and stomping out the room with an entire block of cheese. 

“Bring that back Scott, and apologise for your attitude” Grandma tells him, getting up and following him up the stairs. 

They return less than 5 minutes later, and Scott mumbles apologies to the rest of the room and starts on his homework without a single word of further complaint. And the cheese is returned to the fridge.

*TB*

Gordon keeps his word regarding being more considerate of Alans feelings, but finds it impossible to keep to the promise about not pranking his siblings!


End file.
